


Present

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Drabble and a Half, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony gets a birthday present from his husband Loki.





	Present

Tony told his husband not to get him a birthday present, but only because he knew Loki was defiant.

“I didn’t get you anything,” Loki told him when the day came.

“Seriously?”

“You said not to.”

“I always say not to,” Tony pouted.

Loki laughed, then raised his hand and conjured a small black box tied with gold ribbon. 

“Fear not, I’m joking,” he said with a smirk as he presented it to Tony. “I wanted to see you pout. Too cute.”

Tony grinned and hurried to open the box. When he did, a swirl of glowing green light emerged. It twirled through the air and landed against Tony’s wedding band, snaking around Tony’s finger to coat the ring’s surface. The green light sank into the gold metal and a row of small emeralds materialized across the band.

“Happy birthday, beloved.”

Tony grabbed Loki and kissed him with furious gratitude.


End file.
